Baby Mellark Joins Katniss and Peeta
by happytera
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have a child! Yipee! This will make you laugh and want to read more! BTW Peeta is mine! Not Katniss' :) Leave a comment!


**Chapter 1:**

Thanks you all for reading! Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and tell people about my book! I'm so excited! Please leave a comment on either you want the child to be a girl or a boy and the name! Thanks~Happytera

**Katniss P.O.V: I got up and ran to the bathroom. I heaved into the toilet when I heard Peeta walk loudly in. Since he got a leg transplant, you could practically hear him a mile away. "Go away, I'm not pleasant right now," I moaned to Peeta. I don't like Peeta seeing me sick; it just brings tears to his eyes. He hates seeing me sick. This is the second time this week." I know Peeta is right but I have a fear of the doctors. Thanks to the Hunger Games. Again I heaved. "Yeah, I should," I whispered. I must have been loud enough for Peeta to hear though.**

**…..**

** I woke to the sound of Peeta talking on the phone. "Yes….9:30 is ok. Thanks doc…. Bye" he said. I got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. "Hey beauty," Peeta said. Peeta is so sweet, he showers me with presents, kisses, hugs, and of course cheese buns. Peeta and I have been married for now 7 months. Nothing bad has happened between us. **

** When we made it to the doctor's office in the square, we got many strange looks turned our way. "I can't take any more of the staring," I whispered to Peeta. "Let's walk inside," Peeta replied. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" A woman's voice chimed. "Hello, appointment with Dr. Dail," I hissed. "Ok, please take a seat," the woman's voice said, while she motioned to two empty seats in the corner of the room. It seemed like ten seconds before we heard, "Katniss Everd…Mellark." Peeta ****hates**** it when people call me Katniss Everdeen. **

** After we went down many hallways we walked into a room. I sat down on a bed and Peeta sat down in a chair next to the bed. "So Katniss what are your symptoms?" Dr. Dail asked. "Umm, heaving in the mornings and I'm tired a lot." I replied, I was going to make what I said a tad sarcastic but I know to Peeta this is a serious matter. "Ok can I just have you pee into this little cup?" he said. I don't know if he was serious but I understood he wasn't kidding when he led me to the woman's bathroom. **

** I walked back to the room we began in and Peeta and I sat quietly for a couple minutes. "What do you think is wrong with me?" I whispered to Peeta. "Nothing is wrong with you. Don't say that. You are perfect." Peeta was being overly sweet again. "I think it's just a little virus in your system," Peeta replied. We sat a little bit longer when Dr. Dail came in beaming ear to ear. What could this mean? I just won the lottery? Why would that matter Peeta and I still get our victors money. "Are you ready for the news?" Dr. Dail said. What news? I began to panic. "Yes," I said. I truly was ready. "Ok, Katniss you are having a child." I gasped. I wasn't expecting ****any**** of this. Peeta only beamed. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. **

** "Peeta…. I… I wasn't expecting this," I stuttered and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I wasn't either," Peeta replied still beaming. "I… I'm so happy." I laughed. Peeta jumped out of his seat and hugged me. I felt tears fall off his cheek and onto my shoulder.**

** We walked home with tears of joy in our eyes. "When are we going to tell everyone?" I asked terrified. I was scared I don't want my child taken and thrown into the arena. Of course the hunger Games ended when Snow died, but it could start up again. "Whenever you feel like sweetheart." Peeta did his "thing" again. His comment automatically calmed me down. "Ok," I said. **

** We walked into our home. We still lived in the Victors Village with Haymitch being our only neighbor. I used to have Sae live in the house next to Haymitch's, but sadly she died a couple months ago. My mother lives in a average neighborhood. She lives next to Hazelle. My mother despised the Victors Village because the Hunger Games always led back to Prim. My mother and I only speak when we have to. Thinking about my mother made me realize that we should tell her now. "Peeta, we should call my mother. I think she should know now," I said. Peeta wants me to be close to my mother and anythingthat has to do with her, he is perfectly fine with. I know the reason he acts this way. The bombs blew up all of his family and he wants me to be has close to my mother as possible. "Yes. Let's ring her right now." He all but ran to the study room.**

** "Hello…Mom…." I spoke. Peeta stopped me and put the phone on speaker mode. "Hello Mrs. Everdeen. Katniss and I put the phone on speaker mode we to tell you something very important." My mother replied with a, hello. And we calmly told the news. My mother seemed really excited. She kept mumbling, I'm going to be a grandmother. Once we were done, I felt a load ease off my shoulders. I sighed and this must have satisfied Peeta, because he kissed my hair and spoke. "We should get to bed, my two favorite people need their rest," Peeta spoke stroking my flat stomach. I agreed and we walked upstairs to our bedroom.**

** "I love you," he said tears streaming again. "I love you more," I replied jokingly. We crawled into bed and I heard Peeta whisper, "She has no idea the affect she can have." I felt a tear stream down my face. I truly love Peeta and our child, no matter what.**


End file.
